Cut
by Mistress Silver
Summary: Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her?
1. Default Chapter

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories.

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. Like MoonBaby. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Part 1: Dear Dairy

Dear Dairy,

Some one once asked me why I cut. I looked them in the eyes and said, I need to know I can still feel. I need to know I'm still alive under my skin. I need to see the proof, because I feel dead inside. 

I started cutting a few weeks ago. Just after Bra died, she was in a car accident. They guy was drunk, he crossed a double line and hit Bra and Goten, the man and his wife were killed. Bra died in the hospital that night. We did everything we could, she was asleep when it happened. Her heat just gave out. Goten blames himself, but he has managed to keep from trying to join her on the other side.

Vegeta and Daddy have been out looking for the Dragonballs but it will be five months until her can use them again. Goten has now joined the hunt, Trunks has been staying home with Bulma, and Granddaddy has been staying with us. Mom is doing okay, she is spending all her time with Bulma and leaving me home lone with my razors.

No one ever asks where I got the cuts. I know they see the, but they don't respond to them. How could they not see them? My arms are covered in scabs, scares, and fresh cuts, as are my legs. So how could they not respond? They do not care. But Trunks.

Trunks, the only boy I have ever loved. He is wonderful, sweet, strong and handsome! He sees the cuts, he always pulls me aside and asks me to stop. But he doesn't understand how hard it is to stop. It's not like it is a light you can turn on and off. He just doesn't get it, I try to stop. But I'm just to far-gone to care anymore. All I need right now is love. Not some one to tell me what not to do. I need some one to make me feel again. Trunks is the only one who can make me feel that way. If only he knew.

~ Pan

A/N: Well that's the first part. I hope you liked it. I'll post more soon.


	2. Movies

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories. And Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney.

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. Like MoonBaby. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Part 2: Movies

She pushed the blade down on her soft skin. Dragging it slowly across the side of her wrist, stopping before she hit the veins. Crimson blood flowed form the cut, she watched it pour across her milky skin and onto the white sink. Small red dots began to appear on the clean surface. Her eyes drifted form the wound to her face. She was ghastly pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She put the razor away, pushed a soft tissue on her wrist, and pushed down until the bleeding slowed and eventually stopped.

" Pan," Goku's voices rang through the house.

" What?" she asked opening the bathroom door.

" Phone." She grabbed some gauze and tape and walked to her room.

" Okay," She picked up the phone. " Hello?"

" Pan, hey its Trunks." Pan placed the small gauze square over the cut and taped it down.

" Hey Trunks. What's up?" She picked up her bracelets and slid them on.

" Not much but I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie." Pan brightened.

" Sure I would love to. Come over and we will plain it."

" Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye." She heard the extension click and she put her telephone down. She smiled for the first time in days and walked to her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight red tank top. She slipped them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She had lost a lot of weight because of her cutting. She never felt like eating and she rarely slept. Goku had come to stay with her for the day but she knew he was just there to eat her food. She ran her hands over her body, she was thin. Her ribs were visible through her skin as where her hips and collar bones. She walked to the bathroom and pulled out her makeup, she put cover up under her eyes and covered her face in powder until some color sat in her face. There was a knock on the door and she ran to answer it. She pulled back the door and there was Trunks. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight black tee shirt. He smiled down at her.

" Hey you. What movie did you pick?" She smiled back and hugged him lightly.

" Lilo and Stitch, it starts in twenty minuets. Bye granddaddy." She left the house closing to door behind her. They took to the sky.

Trunks looked over that Pan as they sat in the theater. She looked as if the lightest breath of wind might break her. She was so thin, she must be thirty pounds lighter, she was not eating, and he could see the scars that lined her arms. She was cutting herself. Many on the marks were new; he could not see how she could do this to herself. Bra would not have wanted this. He did not want this, he needed to help her. He had to save his Panny from whatever dark demons lay inside her mind. He needed to show her there was someone in the world that still loved and cared for her. He had always loved her, at first, it was in the big brother kind of a way but now it was in the lover kind of way. He wanted her all to himself. He wanted her as his and his alone.

Pan felt his eyes on her and she looked at him.

" Hey, you okay Trunks?" He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He smiled at her. Before they could say anything else the movie started.

" You hungry?" He asked as they left the Movie Theater. 

" No not really." Trunks looked at her and shook his head.

" Come on I'm hungry lefts eat." He pulled her towards the small dinner. " Your too thin Pan. It can't be healthy." She said nothing and sat next to him at the counter. A small pout on her face, she looked at the food on the menu. A waitress came over to them. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, her face was soft and sweet. She smiled at Trunks. 

" What can I get for you today?" She asked her eyes on Trunks the whole time. Pan felt a stab of jealousy hit her as she watched the woman flirt with him as he ordered. " And for you dear?" She asked looking at Pan for the first time.

" House salad with honey mustard dressing." The woman walked away an Trunks looked at her. " What?"

" That's all?"

" Yeah, so?"

" Pan that's not enough food. Look at you, I mean your so thin your arms are all cut up. And I don't mean to sound like a parent here but that's not good!" Trunks was trying to keep all his anger inside as best he could and Pan could see it in his eyes. " Look I'm just worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this." Pan smiled lightly.

" Look Trunks, I'm glade that you are worried about me. But I'm fine. I mean I haven't cut in days." She hated lying to him, but she need to get him off her back. 

" I just don't want you to get hurt." He placed his hand gently on her leg, and she held in a wince of pain as the fabric of her jeans rubbed against a day old cut. 

The food came and they ate in silence. Once they had finished, Pan looked at her watch.

" Oh Gods I have o get home. Mom's gonna be back in half an hour and I still have to clean my room." Trunks laughed.

" Okay I'll walk you home." He slipped his hand into hers and they began to walk. Pan smiled and enjoyed the closeness. However, her happiness was short lived for soon they reached her house.

" Thanks Trunks." She said looking at him. He nodded. The stood there out side of her house for a moment and then trunks dipped his head and caught her lips in a hard kiss.

A/N: And that's where I will leave it for today. I'll get more up as soon as I can think of more to write.


	3. Please Don't

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories. 

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. Like MoonBaby. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Part 3: Please don't

~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Time

" Thanks Trunks." She said looking at him. He nodded. The stood there out side of her house for a moment and then Trunks dipped his head and caught her lips in a hard kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~ This Time

Pan's eyes grew wide as Trunks' lips hit hers. Soon she was snapped back to reality and wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. His tongue touched her lips and she parted them allowing him entrance. Their tongue battled for dominance as Trunks ran his hands up and down her back. Pan kept her finger intertwined in Trunks' purple locks. Soon the need for air over took them and they were forced to pull back. Trunks leaned his head on her forehead and looked into her eyes.

" Do you want to come in for a little while?" She asked as her hand reached for the door. Trunks nodded and followed her into the house. Goku had left an hour after they had left. Pan led the way up to her room, she opened the door and walked in. Once Trunks was inside she closed the door behind her. Pan turned to find trunks standing in front of her, a look of hunger was in his eyes as he leaned down to catch her lips in a powerful kiss. Slowly he moved back with her wrapped in his arms, when he reached the bed he lay her on it then climbed on to her. A moan escaped her throat as his mouth left hers and began to travel down her neck. Her hands worked his shirt up over his head, she ran her nails across his back raising large red welt in their path. His lips traveled to her chest as he pulled her shirt over her head. He began to unhook her bra when a nose came form downstairs. 

" Oh gods, Moms home." Trunks sat up and pulled on his shirt. Pan began looking for the shirt that Trunks had thrown across the room. Trunks watched her as she moved and he noticed that there was something white under her many bracelets. As she pulled her shirt over her head he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. He pulled up the sleeve on her shirt and began to take off her bracelets. Pan's eyes grew wide with terror. She tried to pull away but the pressure f his hand on her newest cut made her wince in pain and bite her lip to keep from crying out. In her struggling, she managed to open to scab that help the wound closed and it began to bleed. The smell of blood reached Trunks nose as he pulled to gauze strip off oh her. Blood began to pour over her pail skin and he pushed down on it to stop the blood. Her lead her to the bathroom.

" You haven't cut in weeks? Come on Pan, why do you lie to me?" Trunks eyes searched her for the answer. Pan turned her head to look away but her chin with his free hand and forced her to look at him. Pan felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had imagined this kind of thing from her mother not Trunks. 

" Trunks please, not now, not here." She pleaded him as she felt the blood stop flowing from the cut. Trunks looked at her anger in his eyes.

" No Pan. We are going to have this here and now. Why won't you stop cutting your self?" His voice was forceful but full of compassion.

" Trunks," the tears she had been holding back began to flow. " You don't understand. It's not like a switch I can just turn on and off. It's hard to stop." Tears fell form her face to his hand and Trunks felt badly for having yelled at her.

" But Pan why? Why do you do this to yourself?" He ran his hand down her face and wiped her tears away. She sighed as she thought about how to answer.

" I need to know I can still feel. I need to know I'm still alive under my skin. I need to see the proof, because I feel dead inside." Trunks looked at her in amazement.

" Pan, there are other ways that can show you that you can feel. Just please Pan please don't do this to yourself. Please I am begging you." He held her face in his hands. He leaned down and caught her lips in a quick kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. " I have to go. But I'll be back. You can count on that. I'm gonna exit via your window." She wrapped her arms wound his neck and brought him to her in a deep kiss. 

" I'll be waiting for you." She watched as he slipped form the room and went to the window then disappeared. She smiled and cleaned the blood form the sink. She placed a second bit of gauze over the cut and walked out to find her mother. 

A/N: Okay now just so you all don't think that Videl is just this big flake of a mother. I just haven't decided how she is going to react when Pan tells her she was cutting and that she is having sex (she will be having sex). So I'll get the next part up soon.


	4. Haunting form the Past

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories. 

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. Like MoonBaby. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Part 4: Haunting from the Past 

" Panny, please. Please don't leave me." Bra's voice was soft and full of the pain her body was feeling. Pan felt her heart break again as she looked down at her best friend. Her skin was pail and there were cuts across her body. Her eyes were losing their fire and color. Her hand held Pan's tight and it was beginning to grow cold. Pan' eyes filled with tears. " Please Panny, I don't want to go alone in this bed. I want you here with me. Please don't let me die alone."

" I'm here Bra. I won't leave you." Pan smiled at her best friend, Bra managed a weak smile. Pan leaned over and kissed Bra's cheek. " I love you Bra."

" I love you too Panny." She closed her eyes gently. Her body giving in to the sleep that was clawing at her. Pan watched her friend sleep. She was in pain, Pan could tell and she hated to see her friend in pain. But there was no way she was going to let her go. She didn't care how selfish it was, she was not going to lose her best friend. She watch Bra sleep till sleep clamed her own body. She rested her head on Bra's arm and slept, dreaming of happy times.

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. The shrill sound woke Pan form her sleep. She looked down at Bra. All the color was gone from her face. Panicked she looked at the monitor. Bra had flat lined. Scared Pan ran to find the doctor. She found one and pulled her into the room. Pan stood back and let the woman work on Bra. She pulled out her cell phone and called Trunks.

" Hello?" Can the sleepy voice on the other end.

" Trunks, its Pan. Get your parents and get down here. It's Bra." She hung up before he could ask any questions. She watched and prayed that Bra would be alright. Minuets later Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came bursting into the room. Bra's heart was beating again but the doctor had told Pan she didn't have long. Pan had called Goten and he was on his way. Vegeta looked at her daughter then at Pan. He advanced on Pan.

" What happened?" he growled.

" Her heart stopped. I got the doctor in time but she said she doesn't have much time. A few hours at most." Tears fell form her eyes and Trunks saw them. He pulled Vegeta back. 

" Dad we are lucky Pan we here to catch it or he would be dead." Vegeta grunted but glared at Pan. Pan was shaking when Bulma came and put an arm around her. Bulma was crying and Pan hugged the older woman. Goten came in the room, saw Pan and Bulma crying, and went to them. Bulma explained what had happened and Goten went to Bra's side. Bra opened her eyes and saw him there. She smiled at him. 

" Hey." She said, her voice weaker then before.

" Hey." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Vegeta growled. Bra smiled.

" Hi Daddy." Goten took a step back to allow Vegeta to talk to her. He leaned down and kissed Bra's forehead. 

" Princess your are going to be okay." 

" No daddy. I'm dying and I know I am." Vegeta looked at her then at his wife who was still standing with Pan tears streaming down their faces. Bulma left Pan with Goten and went to her daughter. Goten and Pan let the family talk to her alone.

" Is Panny still here?" Bra's voice reached Pan's ears.

" I'm here Bra." She said waking next her. She smiled down at her friend and then felt Goten next her. Bra smiled at them.

" I want you all to know that I love you all more then anything, and I will always be with you." Pan saw tears in Bra's eyes. " I was never any good at good byes. Mom thanks for everything. I love you," Bulma kissed her daughter. " Daddy I'll always Be your princess." Pan looked at to her surprise she saw Vegeta crying. " Trunks, you were the most annoying older brother a girl could ever ask for thanks." Trunks kissed her. " Panny, I could never have asked for a better friend. And I love you like a sister." Pan leaned down and kissed her. " Goten, God I love you more then life it's self. I will always be with you and forever yours." Goten leaned down and caught her lips in one last kiss. Bra smiled at them and closed her eyes. The beeping of the machine meant only one thing. Bra was gone. 

Pan sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her clock, ten in the morning. She stood and left the room. Vedil was in the hallway. She saw her daughter's tears and ran to her. 

" Pan, Pan what is it?" Videl asked hugging her to her.

" I…I had the dream again." Videl looked at her knowingly.

" Memories of the past."

A/N: Okay if that chapter didn't depress you a little bit then you have a cold cold heart! I was crying and I wrote it! I hope you all like it. I'm going away for a CON this weekend then school starts. So I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. Please review.


	5. From Bad To Worse

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories.

Ratting: R

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. Like MoonBaby. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Part 5: Form Bad to Worse

            Trunks lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Rock music poured from the speakers on his desk. He sat up and stripped off his black shirt and threw it to the floor. Sighing he closed his eyes. A light knock came on his door.

        " Enter." The door opened and Pan walked in and closed it behind her. Reaching back she locked it. "Pan? Is every thing okay? You should have given me some warning that you were coming over." She just smiled and lean back against the door in a seductive manor, his eyes scanned her body. She wore a tight red tube top and a short leather skirt. Her boots went up to her knees and her hair was flowing around her shoulders. She walked slowly up to the bed and crawled up the length of his body, to clam his lips with her own. Trunks' eyes grew wide and he felt himself grow hard under the pressure of her body. She ran her tongue along his lips. He parted them and she drove her tongue into his mouth. He was unable to keep his hands still and moved them across her body, down her back and up her sides. Pan growled lightly and grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Never breaking the contact of their lips. She pulled back to look at him.

        " Look, no touch." She crawled off his body and left the room. She returned a moment later with a pair of handcuffs. She smiled and cuffed his hands above his head.  She began to kiss around his ea.

        Are you ready?" She breathed in his ear. Trunks felt a shiver run down his spine and he let out a moan. She moved down his corpse leaving small kisses on his chest as she went. She sat up and looked at him " I love you Trunks." Pan's voice was sad and tears were in her eyes. He moved to sit up as best he could.

        " I love you too Pan." She smiled. 

        " Goodbye." She fell over and blood pooled around her.

        " PAN!" Trunks screamed sitting straight up in bed. He got off his bed and looked around. It was just a dream. He let out a soft sigh of relief.

        At the same moment Pan fell on her bedroom floor. Blood flowing from her wrists pooled around her staining the carpet and are around her. She closed her eyes with what little strength she had left and prepared to welcome death.

A/N: Okay there we go. I got anew chapter out. I hope you guys liked it. I know I just left it but you are all going to have o wait. I'm working on these chapters in my geometry class so I hope to get something out on a regular basses. But we will see. This ficcy is almost done so if you have any ideas for a new ficcy just leave me a note when you review (Because you will review!) Or you can IM or E-mail me. MistressSilver13@aol.com. 


	6. Fear

**Cut**

Author: Mistress Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick twisted stories. 

Ratting: R

Authors note: Well here you go, another Pan/Trunks story. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? 

Authors second note: Okay there is going to be one last chapter after this one. I'm so sorry it is taking me so long to write this but I have writers block and I'm not sure where to go on ANY thing I'm writing. I could not write a paper on the 1960's for Goddess sake. I mean I know everything about the 60's. Ahhhhh!!! ::Grabs the closest breakable thing and throws it at the wall were it shatters.:: Well here is the chapters!

Part 6: Fear

                Videl knocked lightly on Pan's door, not hearing any objection she turned the knob and opened the door. She poked her head inside the room and looked around. Her eyes fell on the body of Pan crumpled on the floor surrounded by blood. 

                "GOHAN!" She cried running to her daughter's body. Gohan entered the room seconds later. He looked in to see his wife cradling his daughter body in his arms. Running to the phone he called for and ambulance then rushed to his wife's side. He helped her push on the wounds until the crimson liquid slowed its flow. Videl was rocking Pan's body back and forth on her lap humming the lullaby she used to sing to her when she was a baby; tears were streaming down her face. The doorbell rang and Gohan led the paramedics to Pan's room. They picked her up and placed her on the gurney and left for the hospital.

                Trunks was sitting on the couch next to his father who had just arrived from the hunt for the Dragonballs. Bulma was on the phone calling the Z-team to her house so they could make the wish. Suddenly Trunks felt Pan's ki skyrocket then drop to an almost unnoticeable level. He jumped up and ran out the door. Vegeta who had also felt the ki changed watched his son go the closed his eyes.

                Trunks flew to Pan's open window and flew inside. Glancing around he saw the burgundy stain on the floor and the small razor next to it. His mind raced as he flew in the direction on the hospital. He ran through the doors and saw Gohan and Videl sitting in the chairs. Videl was crying silently into her hands and Gohan looked like he could break at any second. Trunks walked to them.

                " What happened?" Trunks asked his voice craking slightly.

                " Pan tried to…to k…kill herself today." Gohan's voice shook as he spoke.

                " How?"

                " She slit her wrists. The doctors aren't sure if she is going to make it." Trunks fell into a chair.

                " No." Trunks said quietly. Gohan looked at the younger man. There was something in his eyes that made Gohan wonder.

                " Trunks," Gohan said. Trunks looked up.

                " Yeah?"

                " Can I talk to you over here for a moment?" Gohan asked standing. Trunks looked at Videl the followed. Gohan led him to a small hall.

                " What's up Gohan?" Trunks asked slightly worried.

                " You knew didn't you?" Gohan asked not looking at him but at his wife a few feet away.

                " What that she was going to try and kill herself? No. I did know she was depressed and I also knew that you and Videl were too busy looking for the Dragonballs and doing your own thing to even notice how depressed Pan was. To notice that she was cutting her arms so deep that she feared she might need stitches and gave her self stitches on a few. Yes I knew she was depressed and I was there for her when she needed someone. I was there when she needed to be loved." Trunks rushed. Gohan spun to face him.

                " You think I don't care about my only daughter?" Gohan growled. Trunks looked into his eyes.

                " No, I know you care. Almost too much sometimes. But you were to busy to notice until it was to late."

                " And you did?"

                " Yes Gohan. I saw when she needed someone and when she needed more than anything to be loved."

                " And you loved her?" Gohan knew he was being childish but he didn't care.

                " Yes. Yes I did. And I still do." Gohan looked at him. 

                " What did you say?"

                " I love her Gohan! And I always will. And she loves me!" 

                " What do you know of love? You are no more then a child." Trunks felt anger boil inside him. He balled his fists. A hand landed lightly on his shoulder.

                " Gohan we were younger then they were when you told me you loved me. Leave him alone about it. It's good that Pan has love. It will help her heal. She needs us to get along." Videl's soft voice was full of sadness. Trunks turned to look at her. Gohan glared at his wife. " She cant be your little girl forever. Let her grow Gohan. And leave poor Trunks alone." Gohan growled but nodded and walked with Videl back to the chairs. Trunks followed and sat in silence. The doctor came up to them a few moments later. 

                " I have some good news and some bad news." 

A/N: Hahahahaha! I leave it there. I'll write more soon I promise!


	7. Precious

Cut Author: Mistress Silver Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. I just use the characters to play out my sick, twisted stories. Authors note: Well here you go another Pan/Trunks story. I have been working on some Bulma/Vegeta stuff. It's new and stuff and fluff. Well this is a rather dark fic in the beginning. Bra is dead, Pan is cutting and Trunks is the only one who seems to care. Can he help her or will she fall into the darkness sounding her? Well here it is, the second to last chapter of Cut. Took a while but here it is, sorry it's so slow. I had writers block so that's why I am slow. I also lost my computer for a long period of times many many many times. :: Le sigh:: Part 7: Precious "I have some good news and some bad news." The thin blond woman said looking at the three people sitting in the hard blue waiting room chairs. Trunks shifted uncomfortably looking up at the woman. Gohan gripped Videl's hand as they looked at her. "The good news is that we were able to stop the bleeding. But she shredded the veins so badly that it will take a very long time to heal. Pan will also be put in a hospital as the law requires." Videl breathed a sigh of relief. "May I see my daughter now?" Videl's voice shook as she spoke. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. The doctor nodded and began to lead the way. Trunks watched as Gohan and Videl walked down the white hallway. Sighing he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sleep soon took over his body. "Trunks, Trunks wake up" Videl leaned over the young man lightly shaking him. His blue eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. Videl smiled and took a step back. "Pan's awake. She's asking for you. Room 243" "Thank you." Trunks said standing and walking down the long hall. The smell of medicine and bleach made his head spin slightly. When he reached Pans door he took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. Pan lay on the bed her eyes closed, her black hair fanned around her. Her skin seemed to have lost what little color it had held before. Her wrists were wrapped with heavy bandages and tape, machines beeped above her head and an IV slowly dripped sugar into her veins. Her red lips were now almost as white as the sheets. He closed the door quietly and walked to sit next to her. He placed his hand lightly over hers. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. A light came to her face and she didn't seem so sick. "Hi," Pan said quietly. Trunks smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Hey. How you feeling?" Pan could see the hurt in his eyes as well as the worry, relief and light anger. "Cold, but it could be worse, could be stabbed." Trunks smirked and nodded kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. "Trunks.I." Pan stumbled on the words to explain why she had done what she had. He placed a finger gently to her lips, shaking his head slowly. "Pan.I.I don't want to know. I'll I care about is that you get better." Pan felt tears fall from her eyes; Trunks wiped them away with his thumb. Leaning forward gently he placed a light kiss on her soft lips. Pan carefully wrapped an arm around his neck hold him to her. She ran her tongue gently across his lips willing him to open them. He complied with her request taking her tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently. Pan moaned and pulled him flush against her. Trunks shifted his weight so he would not crush her. "Excuse me," both teens broke away and turned to see a man in his mid- thirties with a lab coat and a clipboard in his hand. Trunks moved off the bed to the chair and looked at man. Pan went as red as she could considering the blood loss. The doctor smiled and went to the bed checking the machines above Pan's bed as he took notes on a clipboard. After a few minuets he left the room with out a word. Trunks smiled at Pan as she yawned. Her eyes closed lightly. "Trunks," She said quietly. "Yes baby?" "Sleep with me." Trunks slowly stood and climbed onto the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist pulling her to him. Pan sighed contently and fell asleep.  
  
"Gohan I am sure they are fine." Videl said to her husband as he moved down the hallway towards his daughter's room. "I just want to check." Videl sighed as they reached the door. Gohan looked in the window on the door. On the bed Pan lay curled in Trunks' arms. Videl smiled at the low growl that came from her husband. She took his hand and led him away. "As I said they will be fine."  
  
A/N: Hey look I actually put out a new chapter. Gods how long did it take me? I'm really sorry guys! I never meant for it to take so long. I have been really busy with school.I kindda need to work on my grades but I needed to get this out too. Next chapter will be the last so that's going to be the end of Cut. But I have written a new one. It's called Rain. So I'm not sure when that will be out but I will be out soon. Please review!! 


End file.
